Standard epilation devices are principally known in the prior art, e.g. from WO 2005/092142 A1. This apparatus comprises an electric motor as a drive unit which is coupled via a gear unit to an epilation unit. In addition, the apparatus further comprises at least a switch for turning the drive unit on and off. Standard epilation devices are used and work as described in the following: Hair removal using mechanical epilators requires bringing the epilation unit, usually an epilation barrel, containing at least one clamping element, e.g. a pair of tweezers, against the skin to be epilated by holding the device at the housing and applying a force on the device. The force applied on the housing is transmitted to the portion of skin to be treated. Upon barrel rotation, the friction between the barrel and the skin is proportional to the normal force that is applied by the user on the device. For an ideal epilation, the barrel has to be pressed against the skin to ensure a good adherence of the tweezers to the skin. However, the pressure on the skin should not be too high to avoid negative effects on both the skin and the device performance. For example, too much pressure on the skin can lead to skin irritation. In addition, due to friction caused by too high pressure on the skin the barrel rotational speed is slowing down, but the performance of hair removal is lower at lower barrel speeds. Further, a higher friction between the epilation barrel and the skin increases the power consumption and the wear of the drive unit. Performance problems will also arise, if the user presses the device against the skin in an excessively cautious manner, i.e. too slight pressure. If the contact pressure is too slight the adherence of the barrel to the skin is not optimal which might cause the performance to decrease especially for short hairs. In particular, new users lack guidance to handle the device in the correct way. They either tend to press too much or too slight, but also experienced users barely use the epilator in the range of optimal contact pressure. Thus, there is a need to detect and analyze the contact pressure during epilation. Current epilator technologies do not feature a way to measure the contact pressure applied against the skin and to give guidance to the user to apply the right amount of pressure onto the skin. Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an epilation device comprising a control system which analyzes the contact pressure and optionally may give feedback to the users.